The primary objective of this SBIR Phase I contract is to develop a non- invasive alcohol measurement device that can improve upon existing models both in ease of use and wearability. Desired features include portability, miniaturized components and use of materials to increase acceptability and comfort for long-term use, tamper resistance, capacity to record in real time, sensitivity and stability, and ease of obtaining and interpreting data. Phase I will include the design and construction of a prototype device with the desired features.